Seven Deadly Sins: Sloth
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Light gets sick and L gets worried.


Seven Deadly Sins: Sloth

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note...but my lawyer says it won't be like that for long. /-\

Summery: Light gets sick and L gets worried.

Warning: Yaoi. L/Light. Fluff of Doom.

* * *

Sloth

* * *

The first thing he awoke to was his head pounding and chest throbbing. His head felt like it was in a vice--which was slowly being tightened--while little gnomes with spiked shoes were tap-dancing on his brain. His nose was so congested he was becoming light-headed from lack of air, and it didn't help that with every lungful of air be brought out his chest flared with an angry dry pain that had him dry-heaving so hard he was sure sooner or later he'd dry-heave his lungs out—and yet again—his hacking, dry coughs weren't helping either. But that wasn't the worst of it. What was the worst was how _cold_ he felt despite all eight blankets.

Damn L, this was all his fault. If the older male hadn't forced him to go outside in the rain to fetch him some cake—because Watari was to busy making the last details on their trip back to Wammy's (because L was getting _home sick_, or at least thats the lie L had chosen at the moment)--he wouldn't be in so much pain!

"Light-kun?"

Light groaned in response, in to much pain to lash out like he wanted but not stupid enough to not respond ( the last time that happened L thought he was doing something Kira-like and tackled him).

"Its is almost noon, Light-kun needs to be less of a lazy ass and get out of bed."

He could practically _feel _the monotone in L's voice_, _but was—yet again--in too much pain to do anything about it. He faintly heard L shuffle closer so that he was bending over the brunette.

"Light-kun's charade will not fool me."

He pointed out, chewing on his thumb nail. Light groaned again, peaking an eye open in an attempt at glaring, and instantly regretting it. His eye instantly burned from the too bright light and his head pounded harder. He felt bile work it's way up his throat and swallowed thickly, grimacing as the bitter taste of morning breath tricked down his throat to mingle with the disgusting bile that accumulated again.

"Light-kun?"

This time L's voice was not a monotone or accusing, but worried with a hint of fear. Light groaned, closing his eyes before moaning in delight when something warm brushed against his over heated forehead.

"Light-kun isn't faking."

L's statement was more for himself that Light, he sounded half-disbelieving and half-guilty. Only this time he wasn't sure if the insomniac was pretending or not.

And he didn't really care either.

* * *

L frowned when he noticed Light had made no move to get up, or to even move when he entered the room. The sight of a flushed, panting and moaning Light had him both aroused, annoyed and worried. He called the brunette's name lightly, frowning when he got a groan in response.

"It is almost noon, Light-kun need to be less of a lazy ass and get out of bed."

Light groaned again and L held back a sigh. Did Light really think he would fall for this?

"Light-kun's charade will not fool me."

Light peaked up at him, and he felt his heart stop. Light looked like he was in so much _pain_ at the moment that he couldn't find it in himself to believe he was lying any more. He called the brunette's name softly, voice laced with concern and fear. His fear only increased when Light didn't respond. He carefully placed the back of his hand on Light's forehead ( the way Watari used to when he was little and still got sick) and instantly recoiled at the soft moan the simple action gained.

"Light-kun isn't faking."

He murmured softly, instantly feeling guilty. He **had **sent the brunette to get him cake, even though it was raining and the brunette didn't have an umbrella. And now Light was sick, and obviously in pain. He pulled the covers off the brunette, having finally snapped out of his guilt induced state enough to remember what to do in this situation. He smiled reassuringly at Light, not at all bothered by the fact that Light couldn't actually see him at the moment.

He would nurse Light back to health, because what he had aid was true. Light was his very first friend. And so much more.

* * *

_**Hypothermia** is a condition in which an organism's temperature drops below that required for normal metabolism and bodily functions. In warm-blooded animals, core body temperature is maintained near a constant level through biologic homeostasis . But when the body is exposed to cold its internal mechanisms may be unable to replenish the heat that is being lost to the organism's surroundings._

L frowned at the computer. He _knew _what Hypothermia is. He wanted to know how to _cure_ it, how to make Light-kun better. But still, half-and hour on the computer—which usually had an answer to everything he needed--and nothing. Half-and hour of Light-kun suffering and he still hadn't found out away to help him.

He was getting desperate enough to want to take the brunette to a hospital.

Where there where _cameras_.

But thankfully that wasn't necessary.

_Treatment for hypothermia consists of drying, sheltering, and gradually warming (making sure to not rub the patient's body, to warm with blankets and, if possible, to transfer your own body heat). While blankets help a person retain body heat, they are not sufficient to treat hypothermia. It is vital that you warm the core of the body first or the cold blood will be forced towards the heart and may cause death. In the field, a mildly hypothermic person can be effectively rewarmed through close body contact from a companion and by drinking warm, sweet liquids. _

"Sharing body heat, huh?"

That sounded nice actually, he would get to cuddle a non protesting-Light ( because Light's case wasn't so severe that he would need to be hospitalized, a couple of warm—sweet--drinks and lying in bed all day should suffice).

Turning off the lap-top and carefully closing it, L made his way back to the bed. Light shivered lightly as the blankets were carefully lifted off his form, before sighing in relief when a pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him towards a warm body. Light instinctively nuzzled closer, arms wrapping around the warm form and sighing with delight when he was puled even closer to the delicious warmth. L grinned against Light's neck, pulling the teen closer. Light immediately sighed, pressing his face into the crock of the older male's neck.

"Feeling better, Light-kun?"

Light hummed in appreciation, pressing closer to the warmth. He still felt awful—the pain was still there, throbbing and keeping him from getting any sleep--but the warmth was making him feel much better. L smiled lightly at the brunette's cute-ness, pulling Light closer so that the younger was curled up against his chest, grinning when he felt Light press even closer.

* * *

Light promptly awoke seven hours later, shivering lightly and frowning when he noticed he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers (and an arm?). Though he was relieved to say he was no longer in excruciating pain or overly cold.

"Mm, Light-kun..."

L breathed. Light squeaked when he felt the arm around his waist tighten slightly, and at the fluttering feeling of warm air brushing against the base of his neck. He quickly turned around only to meet face-to-face with a smirking L who quickly changed his look to one of innocence.

"You were watching me sleep!?"

Light accused, glaring at L when he smirked lightly.

"Light-kun looks so cute when he sleeps."

L pointed out, as if it made it okay. Light glared harder.

"Misa was right. You are a pervert!"

"Now, Now theres no need to call me names."

L pouted. Pulling Light even closer.

"Well, It's true!"

"Nu-uh."

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-uh."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"No!"

L smirked at the now-pouting Light.

"Ah, so Light-kun agrees."

"I do not! You tricked me!"

"Light-kun fell for a ridiculously easy trick. It was his own fault."

"Well...your a bastard! And still a pervert!"

"And why would Light-kun think I'm a pervert?"

L asked in a monotone, one arm tightening around Light's waist while he chewed on his thumb nail thoughtfully. Light scoffed, glaring at him while he unsuccessfully tried to wriggle out of L's grip.

"I'm naked."

He huffed, glaring. L grinned, eying Light up and down. Light blushed lightly, glaring harder at the grinning insomniac.

"Yes. I've noticed."

"Pervert."

"Light-kun's the one who pointed it out."

Light glared accusingly, pounding on the older's chest with a closed fist.

"You undressed me!"

"Light-kun had Hypothermia. It was necessary."

"When someone has Hypothermia, thy need to get _warm. _How is undressing me helping?!"

"The computer said that sharing body heat is best when trying to warm someone with Hypothermia."

L sighed as if it were obvious. Light resisted the urge to punch him (though only because he didn't want to get in trouble or make the percentage of him being Kira rise...and because his arms were pinned between their chests).

"If I had Hypothermia, you should have taken me to the hospital!"

"I didn't want to be seen."

"Your a selfish bastard you know that! I could have _died_."

L frowned, moving Light closer so he was hugging th younger.

"Light-kun's Hypothermia was very light. All he needed was to be warmed. But If I had thought that Light-kun's life was in danger, I would have taken him to the hospital."

He soothed. Despite his earlier anger, Light relaxed slightly, slumping into the other's arms before squeaking and glaring when he felt something brush against his ass.

"Pervert!"

_

* * *

_

Fin

* * *

I know this it had nothing to be with 'Sloth' but I wasn't to sure what to write or this paticular sin , and I was sick when I started this so...? Hope you liked it anyway.

Review!


End file.
